<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshot Chatfic [ Kags: MY SISTER IS DATING ALISA!? ] by millionx157</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031893">Oneshot Chatfic [ Kags: MY SISTER IS DATING ALISA!? ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157'>millionx157</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, Group chat, LMAO, M/M, Texting, idk what im doing ;n;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kags: LEV</p><p>Lev: what???</p><p>Yaku: you guys dont even talk whyre you randomly texting his name?</p><p>Suga: ^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Alisa &amp; Haiba Lev, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oneshot Chatfic [ Kags: MY SISTER IS DATING ALISA!? ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[ volleygays ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Noya: </strong>so tanaka was all like 'bruh imma beat this bitch up'</p><p><strong>Noya: </strong>but then he was walking up to her and tripped over, then she laughed and accdenitly dropped the weight on her foot</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suga: </strong>OMG</p><p> </p><p><strong>Semi: </strong>wtf-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>was she okay??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tanaka: </strong>yeah but we had to talk her to the front desk for a nurse to fix it up and make sure it wasnt bad</p><p> </p><p><strong>Noya: </strong>tanaka also had a giant bruise on his head and they were very confused</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kenma:</strong> what is wrong with you guys</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>LEV</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev:</strong> what???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaku:</strong> you guys dont even talk whyre you randomly texting his name?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suga:</strong> ^</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>DID YOU KNOW aLisA IS DATING SOMEONE??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>.</p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>wh</p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>NO?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Noya: </strong>whomst-?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>his sister</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong>why does kags know that though?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suga: </strong>no clue</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>wait so who is she dating//??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>.</p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>uhm</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>MY SISTER???????/</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>WHAT</p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>WHO EVEN IS YOUR SISTER?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>nee-chan's name is Miwa</p><p> </p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>awww cute we love and support lesbians in this household, they are so wholesome</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kiyoko: </strong>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yachi: </strong>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yukie: </strong>then there us</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kaori: </strong>:)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>YUKIPPE!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yukie: </strong>hey bff</p><p> </p><p>[A/N sorry not sorry for what im about to say but i was writing bokuto's part and in another life part of the one that got away started playing from my spofity CRY CHILDREN CRY lmao sorry]</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akaashi: </strong>T-T</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>AGAASHIIIII &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>OKAy BACK TO MY SISTER DATING KAGEYAmA"S SISTER-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>yknow what</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kags added Miwa</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Miwa: </strong>Tobio? Whyd you add me here?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>yOu-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Miwa: </strong>me? who are you</p><p><strong>Miwa: </strong>your name seems familiar..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>omg does alisa talk about me :0</p><p> </p><p><strong>Miwa: </strong>alisa- WAIT OH YOUR HER BROTHER</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>ye</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>now please explain nee-chan WHY YOURE DATING HER??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>YOURe SAYING THAT LIKE ITS BAD WHEN AlSiA NEE-CHAN IS AMAzING!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Miwa: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Miwa: </strong>uhm chile anyways so-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miwa is offline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kags: </strong>NEE-CHAN GET BACK HERE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lev: </strong>IM IN NEED OF AnSWERS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaku: </strong>i wh okay then-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>